I Fought the Law
by WolfxSoul
Summary: She was rebellious and she went up against the law. Their battle caused time to stop. In the future, when the world is threaten, they must wake to save it. One doesn't want to, the other has to. What do the Avengers think of this 'help?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't suppose to end like this...

Pyri was a kind and gentle person... most of the time. But she was also young, and beautiful, something her parents would use. It wasn't a bad type of use, just that they would betroth her to the prince of Vahalla to bring peace between the two worlds. Being young also meant she was rather rebellious and despised that idea. She had become so enraged by the engagement (and also hated the prince for he was a pompous jerk), she left. Disappearing in the mid of night, she used an ancient technique to teleport her to a world where her parents would not find her. At first she was afraid to open her eyes when she felt the tingling sensation, that over took her body, end. Upon looking at the world, she was taken back by the beauty. She had heard stories of a world, full of powerless beings. Earth would become her wondrous sanctuary, for it was far from her home world. What this young Demigod didn't know though, is that she had crossed in the dimension where one of the most powerful and foul-tempered, Celestial Guardian resided.

Pyri had only been on Earth for a small amount of time before a bright light shot down from the heavens, to in front of her. When the light died down, a figure stood before her. Who ever it was, was tall and was wearing magnificently crafted armor. The symbol on the back of the cap they wore was slightly familiar to Pyri. The familiar symbol was cradled by a crescent moon. Then it clicked in her head. This was one of the legendary Celestial Guardians who were said to protect those planet that were weak to attacks. To Pyri surprise, it looked like this guardian was female, for the two piece armor that exposed her mid-section, that was covered in black cloth(something only a girl would wear, right?) No skin was showing, either covered in black cloth or silver armor. She had leg plates that were over a long black flowing skirt that fell just above her feet. The silver arm guards went from her wrist to her elbows and Pyri liked her gloves, which were black on the fingers and white on the hand. What interest Pyri the most was the plethora of feathers that were on the side of the helmet the guardian was wearing. They were large, black in the center, silver on the ends, and the Celestial Guardian symbol held them the helmet. The helmet itself was slim and looked like there was a visor part that pinched out in the middle, were her eyes would be. Pyri wondered what she looked like underneath that helmet. Maybe she didn't have a face, and her helmet was actually her head? This thought caused Pyri to laugh lightly.

"State your name," the guardian said sternly. This caused Pyri to blink at her in confusion. Her voice wasn't distorted like Pyri thought it would be. It was full of irritation and impatience. Placing her hands on her hips, Pyri leaned forward and gave the guardian a glare.

"What bit you in the ass?" There was a cold, empty silence. "I am Pyri, Princess of-" Pyri was unable to finish her sentence when she saw the guardian snap her fingers, causing rose petals to scatter everywhere and lightning struck the earth, leaving behind a large, double ended weapon that was curved like a crescent moon, spiked with silver thorn looking blades. Grabbing the middle of the giant weapon, she separated it into two and held one blade in each had.

"It does not matter to me if you are princess of the universe. You are unauthorized to be here and therefore found as a threat to Gaia." Gaia? Who called it that anymore?

"Nobody in the universe calls it that anymore," Pyri said in a bitter tone. The guardian didn't respond, only moved slightly.

"This is your only warning. Leave now, and you will live. Stay, and I will kill you." Although the guardian was trying to remain emotionless, it sounded like she was pretty pissed off. Good. So was Pyri, who didn't like being back sassed. She wanted to test this so called powerful being that is said to protect the universe. So she withdrew the thin long sword she had.

"Bring it." Thus began the fight. They parried attacks and seemed to be equal, until Pyri made some observations. The guardian seemed to move in a tired way, like she just woke up. Although she wore armor, she was rather fast, not as fast as Pyri, but the guardians strength made up for it. Pyri had heard that the guardians had the ability to use elemental magic, but this one didn't. Pyri noticed openings as well, like how the guardian would leave her mid-section unguarded. Pyri took that to her advantage and tried to strike there, but found that her attack was quickly blocked and she was thrown back. _I can't believe it! She must have her armor that way to make her opponents think that it is her weak point to strike, but it seems like she uses that to draw them closer so she can attack, since no one would want to get that close to her giant weapons. _Pyri thought, but she had a plan. Running towards the guardian, she flipped over her and went to strike her back. It was a dirty tactic, but since when did she care? She didn't waste time backing away as the guardian's blades came close to cleaving her in two. The guardian knelt for a second, making Pyri think she got her, but there was no blood. The cloth moved as if it was alive were she cut her, then reformed.

"What dirty and senseless tactics. You are not a true fighter. That or your people have no sense of honor. Here you come, waking me up from my thousand year sleep, just to fight some worthless child who has no sense of honor or pride." Her words were bitter and full of distaste. This new information shocked, but made sense to Pyri. The reason the guardian was so slow was that she had been asleep for so long.

"What's the point of having a guardian, if all you do is sleep?" Pyri sneered to cover her fear. She was a much better fighter than her sisters, and had beaten her brother in a few battles, but Celestial Guardians are suppose to be the best of the best. This one she was currently fighting was slow because she was out of practice. Which made Pyri wonder how strong she truly was? Pyri couldn't think much longer because the guardian had restarted the battle. Pyri could feel her arms grow weak as one of the guardian's blades weighed down on her own. The guardian seemed to be at the same tired level she was at the beginning. They both needed this battle to end. Pyri knew a little magic, but had an easy time casting fire magic in particular. Her people were more known for being speedy and agile. She wonder how much faster the guardian would be if she wasn't tired or wearing armor that looked heavy.

A small chant escaped Pyri's lips and she felt heat build up in her arm. The fire was released from her hand in a quick shot. It had hit the guardian, and smoke blocked Pyri's view. Harsh winds blew the smoke away, reveling that the shot had blasted off a small chunk of the guardian's helmet, reveling a cold icy blue eye staring Pyri down. She saw a tuff of dark red hair slip from under the helmet, into the view. The guardian's elegantly arched brow furrowed and she clipped her weapons together. Lifting them above her head, she began to twirl the massive blades, creating whipping winds that lashed as Pyri and the environment around her. Pyri used her arm to try to protect her face and she held her sword out. Because her eyes were closed, she didn't see the guardian whisper something, causing her blades to come alive with blue sparks. When she stopped, she lunged at Pyri. Taking this chance for perhaps a final clash, Pyri followed the guardians lead. Just as their blades meet, the world stopped.

* * *

So my best friend and I wanted to make a Avengers story because the movie was freaking awesome. BrodyMichael is her name here, go check her out.

The girl's name is pronounced Pie-ri kk thanks review, fav, whatever yall feel. And yes there might be spelling mistakes, I have to use WordPad to type these so yea, to lazy to go back through and look.

Oh and do you think this should be a love story? My friend doesn't really think so but I was wondering if you guys think it should be. I'm fine either way.


	2. Chapter 2

italics are thoughts.

* * *

He needed to find out for himself. Were they hiding something? Steve Rogers or the righteous Captain America, wasn't going to put his full trust in a group that kept secrets. Maneuvering through the halls of the Helicarrier, he found an empty corridor were there was a heavy door with a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign. There was someone though, a scientist who exited the area, closing the door, but forget to lock it. Once he was gone, Steve quickly moved towards it, sneaking through the lonely hall. One door in particular caught his attention. _They should fire that scientist, cause he doesn't know how to lock a door!_ The door was slightly ajar, but was stuck, so Steve had to use his super strength to pry it open. It let out a painful screeching noise. Once he made enough room to allow his bulky form through, he slipped in. It was dark except for this eerie bluish glow that was concentrated in the middle of the room. The glow wasn't very powerful, but seemed to gain some spark when Steve approached it. Searching around, he found a panel sticking out from the ground. He pressed the button on it and lights flashed brightly on. Taking a few steps back, he was astonished at what lay before him. In a crystal prison, were the forms of what looked like one girl and one being dressed in long black clothing and armor. The crystal around the armor figure pulsed with life. There was a pull, dragging Steve towards the crystal. All it took was a slight touch to cause the crystal to flash brightly. A sickly cracking noise filled the air and he saw cracks appear over the crystal flesh. Backing away, he covered his eyes when the light got too intense. There was an exploding noise that directed his attention back to the middle of the room. Sounds of faint breathing filled the air. Steve blinked in surprise, before him keeled the girl and the armored being. The one in armor stood up and the massive weapons in their hands disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. The girl seemed to register where she was, in the heat of battle. She went to strike the other figure, but the sword just clanked against the armor, useless. The blade slipped through her fingers and she fell. Steve couldn't let her hit the hard floor so he rushed forward and caught her in time. He genitally set her down on the floor then looked up at the other figure. Caught by surprise of the icy blue eye staring down at him, he was frozen. The figure clutched their hands tightly into fist and released them as they fell to the floor. Sitting up right in a cross legged fashion, they took off their helmet. His breath caught in his throat as he saw what was under nether. Smooth pale skin framed by crimson locks that spiked out on the right side of her head and silky waves that were swept over her left shoulder. Yes, the armor being was a woman, a young and beautiful one. She ran her hand over her face and looked down at the other girl then up to Steve. She said something but it sounded as if it was a different, strange foreign language.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," when he said that, her brows furrowed. Looking away, she seemed to be mulling over something in her head. Rocking her head back and forth in a sigh, she turned to him. Suddenly he found himself in a lip lock with the woman. Complete and utter shock over took Steve as he was frozen by the feeling of her icy lips on his warm ones. She pushed him away after some time.

"I said, what year is it?" She asked again. He blinked wildly at her.

"Ahh... 2012?" He said, almost unsure of it himself, seeing as he had been asleep for so long. She stared at him for a long time before turning away.

"That long... And look at what happens..." She seemed upset, angry at herself. Standing up and picking up her helmet, she turned to Steve. "I have been watching from my crystal prison, slowly regaining my strength, but she," motioning towards the other girl,"she had been weakened by our sealment. I also sense more Demigods here," she sighed in frustration. "More to deal with." Steve stood up.

"Who are you? And why were you-" She held up a hand to silence him.

"Calm yourself human." She placed her helmet back on. "Take her somewhere to rest." Steve felt it was best not to fight her, seeing as the weapons she had could easily cleave him in half. Picking up the girl, he headed back to the lab where Stark and Banner were. When he finally reached the lab, he entered and saw the two of them talking with the others.

"Hey," he called to get their attention. Setting the young girl on a open table, he turned to the group.

"Where did you find her?" Nick Fury demanded.

"I don't know, you tell me. I don't think that normal government agencies have people frozen in crystal on their carriers." They began to bicker. The uproar had slowly began to pull the girl to her senses. At first, she felt suspended in darkness. She could twitch her fingers and move her toes, that was good. Now opening her eyes was her next step. A few attempts later and she felt exhaustion creep in everywhere. But she could feel it, the sense of another Demigod near, along with that guardian... Her body became tense thinking about the guardian. She was furious at her! What had she done to Pyri to cause her to be so weak? And further more, who was making all that racket? She felt her eyelids move slightly before she closed them to the bright light. Forcing them open, she found herself in a room full of... men, except for one woman, who was trying to get them to stop fighting. Pyri tried to move more of her limbs, getting her arm to respond better than her legs. There was an extremely loud noise and she felt everything shake. Their fighting had stopped and everyone started to move around, forgetting about her. She felt someone next to her, so she laid still, eyes closed tightly.

Crrrr

"Agent Hill, inform Doctor Bendar that his subjects have awoken and one is possibly running around on the ship. The other is in Banner's lab."

Crrr

"Understood sir."

* * *

I can't remember the movie really well so yea, weird place to leave off but eh. PLease please please comment. I would also suggestions to a better title. And should this be a love story or no? COMMENT PEOPLE!


End file.
